The regulation and interaction of the urinary tract is complex. Our understanding of how organs in this vital system influence function of the system, and the means by which this influence occurs is critical to our ability to intercede appropriately when the system, or one of its components, malfunctions. This project is designed to study the neurotransmitters, autonomic and purinergic, involved in the neural regulation of the urinary tract, how the organs interact and the neural pathways involved in this interactive communication. In addition, this project will initiate studies to discover chemical analogs which may lead to future clinically useful drugs. By studying the in vivo effects of ATP, adenosine, norepinephrine, acetylcholine and nerve stimulation on urinary bladder, urethral, ureteral and renal nerve activity, this study should provide information concerning how these organs interact. Preliminary evidence has indicated that bladder activity influences ureteral delivery of urine to the bladder, but so far the exact pathway and nature of this influence is unknown. This project will study urinary bladder contractions, ureteral and urethral smooth muscle electrical activity, trigonal smooth muscle electrical activity, renal nerve activity and drugs that influence these activities. Although the urinary tract "simply" collects then eliminates urine, this seemingly simple task requires the complex integration of neural and muscular components at multiple levels, from the supraspinal level to the level of the ganglia in the pelvic plexus. The information provided by this project should lead to a better understanding of the complete urinary tract, its individual component organs and their interactions.